Unknown Movies: Another End
by Elan du Lac
Summary: Songfic de la chanson du commissaire dans l'épisode 10 d'Unknown Movies. Pourquoi ? Je ne me suis pas remise de la fin de l'épisode 12 et alors que je m'ennuyais en classe j'ai eu l'idée de lié cette chanson au dernier épisode de la saison 1. Voici le résultat.


Unknown Movies: Another End

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, me revoici avec une songfic sur Unknown Movies, cette idée me trottais dans la tête depuis quelques semaines et je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la mort du commissaire T-T. Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes de grammaire et d'accord.**  
**Unknown Movies et la chanson "Je te tuerai" (épisode 10) ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Tant_ de mois à le traquer _

_Depuis son premier crime , je n'ai su arrêter_

_Mais aujourd'hui je me heurte à un mur _

_Tu ne m'échapperas pas, je trouverai tes fissures_

_Il a beau être doué (et armé jusqu'aux dents)_

_Il a beau s'enfuir (ça fait deux fois à présent)_

_Il a beau m'échapper résister encore et encore_

_Je ne lâcherai rien tant qu'il ne sera pas mort_

Tant de mois, tant d'heures, depuis la découverte de la première victime, le commissaire a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retrouver le tueur y passant tout son temps, en vain, le nombre de ses victimes ne cessent de croître,

à deux reprises ils ont faillit mettre fin à cette barbarie mais à deux reprises l'homme lui a échappé tuant à chaque fois l'un de ses collègues.

Il parvint toujours a s'échapper et la dernière fois il ne s'est pas échappé seul, il a emmené le commissaire avec lui. L'un d'entre eux finira mort mais lequel ?

_Je trouverai le moyen _

_que ces crimes prennent fin_

_Je trouverai la force_

_Et qu' importe qu'il soit féroce_

Il ne vit que pour ça. C'est son seul objectif. Il ne se soucie plus des autres affaires .

_Tu crois qu'un tueur fan de cinéma_

_A une petite chance de gagner face à moi_

_Ce que je veux c'est du un contre un_

_Pas de fuite, pas d'esquive un combat main à main_

_La justice je m'en fous, le pouvoir je m'en fous_

_Je te veux suppliant comme une pute à genoux_

_La farce serait si grande mais attend j'en ai encore_

_Je suis ton seul juge, pour toi c'est peine de mort_

Ce type prétend tuer par amour du cinéma mais ses connaissances filmiques ne sont rien comparées à celles du commissaire. Le commissaire qui a déjà perdu trop de collègues sur cette affaire. Avant il n'en avait rien à foutre d'eux mais maintenant il veut les venger. Il voulait un duel, juste un duel, un combat à armes égales mais il s'est trompé. Maintenant c'est lui qui se trouve à genoux, il voulait avoir le rôle de juge mais celui qui détient le marteau dans cette cave c'est le Tueur et il sait quelle peine l'attend mais il ne suppliera pas.

_Je trouverai le moyen _

_que ces crimes prennent fin_

_Je trouverai la force_

_Et qu' importe qu'il soit féroce_

_C'est sûr je te trouverai_

_c'est sûr je t'attraperais _

_Et je te tuerais_

Il est devenu obsédé par cette affaire, il était prêt à tout même à mourir pour l'arrêter. Seulement il s'est trompé , il croyait avoir tendu un piège au Tueur mais maintenant dans cette cave humide et sombre, il comprend que les secours ne viendront pas. Son cœur se brise lorsqu'il comprend que Gydias l'a trahit. Il regarde le Tueur droit dans les yeux

\- **Tu vas me tuer?**demande-t-il.

De toute façon, maintenant sa vie n'a plus d'importance. Il ne l'aurais jamais admis mais son assistant était tout pour lui.

**\- J'aime pas trop spoiler la fin du film !**

Le Tueur sourit, il sort son arme et la pose sur le front du commissaire. Il savoure la peur qui emplit son regard pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Vas-y tue moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tue moi !s'énerve-t-il .

Il sait qu'il est condamné de toute façon autant cacher sa peur derrière ses bravades, il ne suppliera pas le tueur, il restera fort.

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, on a tant de chose à faire avant !

Et dans un mouvement inattendu il posa ses lèvres sur celles du commissaire, les scellant en un baiser violent. Le commissaire se débattit , il ne voulait pas ça, le seul qu'il ait un jour voulu embrasser c'était Gydias pas ce connard de tueur.

\- ça te plaît pas ?demanda le tueur d'un air déçu.

\- Non.

\- C'est moi qui embrasse mal ou tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Tu embrasse extrêmement mal et je préférerai embrasser n'importe qui d'autre !

\- N'importe qui ? Oh navré. mais je ne partage pas mes jouets, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son captif.

À cet instant, un grincement retentit.

\- Ah tu es là. dit le tueur sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

\- J'ai effacé toutes les données vous concernant dans nos bases de données, l'informa Gydias..

\- Bien on va pouvoir y aller alors.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
